A vingança dos derrotados
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Segundo lugar do I Challenge de Vingança do Forum 6v


**A vingança dos derrotados**

**1- Represália**

Detenção. Ou detenções no plural. Foi o que ganhara com o estrago que fizera à Malfoy. O que a consolava da dor dos castigos físicos e das tantas noites de detenção era que ele ainda estava na ala hospitalar. Ela riu, satisfeita, quando viu que ele ainda estava preso àquela cama, vegetando. O rosto fino e pálido estava normal de novo e aparentemente o corpo também, mas segundo Madame Pomfrey ele ainda não havia despertado até agora.

É claro que Madame Pomfrey lhe lançou um olhar reprovador quando viu esse sorriso de vitória estampado no rosto da menina Weasley. Maldição é coisa séria, não se pode lançar assim nos outros por conta de uma simples revanche, mesmo que fosse em alguém que merecesse, como esse desprezível menino Malfoy. Mas não deixou de compadecer da menina ao ver o esforço gigantesco que fazia para cumprir com a parte de sua punição que deveria ser cumprida na ala hospitalar. Gina Weasley estava fisicamente debilitada pelas punições dos Carrow, aos quais a enfermeira de Hogwarts teve que fechar os olhos, sob pena de esses pobres alunos nem sequer receberem cuidados adequados como os que ela sempre lhes dispensaria. Gina era a primeira a ser tão castigada, mas sabia que depois dela outros a sucederiam. A menina era como uma espécie de líder, junto com Longbottom, de uma resistência não oficial em Hogwarts.

-Não precisa enrolar essas ataduras, Srta. Weasley.

-Eu consigo, não tem problema – ela disse, escondendo a dificuldade que sentia em realizar os movimentos com os braços feridos com um sorriso forçado.

Gina agora sabia que se os Carrow descobrissem que madame Pomfrey a estava ajudando as coisas poderiam ficar piores e ela não queria envolver aquela mulher tão competente e necessária em seus próprios problemas.

-Eu insisto, Srta. Weasley. Deite-se um pouco. Se caso alguém chegar eu lhe aviso e você volta para seu posto.

-Mas... – Gina interrompeu com olhar preocupado.

-Você precisa descansar. Vou buscar algo para melhorar suas dores. Deite-se.

Gina jogou o corpo então cansado e dolorido na cama mais longe daquela em que estava Draco Malfoy possível. Madame Pomfrey logo trouxe um liquido amarelado que Gina tomou rapidamente apesar do gosto amargo. Logo depois Madame Pomfrey puxou uma cadeira em direção à porta da entrada e se sentou lá. Trazia na outra mão um exemplar de "Ervas mágicas: Novos métodos, novas curas" que começou a ler sob a luz de sua varinha.

-Agora descanse – ela disse a Gina antes de deixar-se absorver pela leitura.

Gina permaneceu cerca de meia hora encarando hora o teto, hora a cama em que Draco estava. Era inquietante vê-lo inerte ali. Contrariando as ordens de Madame Pomfrey levantou-se e foi deitar-se na cama ao lado da dele. Madame Pomfrey lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência que era realmente ameaçador, mas Gina ignorou, afinal não ia fazer mais nada com Draco Malfoy. Ela só queria olhá-lo de perto, pra ver se não havia lhe deixado nenhuma marca.

Gina ficou mais algum tempo na cama ao lado da dele, na posição mais confortável que encontrara. Estava deitada de lado com os joelhos dobrados e de costas para Draco Malfoy, obviamente. Por fim, já cansara de ver que ele não reagiria.

Ela foi, no entanto obrigada a virar o pescoço para ele, com certa dificuldade, quando percebeu que ele estava se mexendo e respirando com dificuldade. Madame Pomfrey, obviamente captou o acontecimento no ar e rapidamente já estava ao lado da cama dele observando as reações do garoto.

Ele era o único paciente na ala hospitalar. Gina sentou-se na cama e ficou observando-o tomar consciência. Draco reagia com inquietude às tentativas de Madame Pomfrey de acalmá-lo. Ele ainda estava inconsciente, mas debatia-se levemente. Gina desceu de sua própria cama e aproximou-se dele, mesmo que Madame Pomfrey pedisse que ela se afastasse. Ele então abriu os olhos. Olhou assustado para aqueles dois rostos e só então se deu conta de onde estava. Aí acalmou sua respiração ao ver que Madame Pomfrey lhe contava a pulsação, mas olhou com raiva para o outro rosto perto de sua cama.

Gina Weasley afastou-se do olhar assassino dele, dando um passo para trás até tocar a cama de trás. Apoiou-se nela para não cair. Ele estava uma fera.

-O que você fez comigo, Weasley? – ele disse entredentes

-O que você merecia – ela respondeu com mais calma do que realmente sentia.

-Srta. Weasley, dê licença. – interveio Madame Pomfrey.

Gina retirou-se, voltando para sua cama mais distante dele o possível.

-Você não devia ter se metido comigo. – ele falou antes que Gina saísse de perto.

Ela não devia mesmo ter mexido com ele. Só agora analisava todas as consequências de seu ato impensado mas totalmente justificável. Mas não importava, já havia infringido a ele bastante dor e sofrimento, e que fosse suficiente para pagar por tudo que ele lhe causara. Agora ela aguentaria firme tudo que ele lhe fizesse de volta. Ela começara o fogo e agora que suportasse o incêndio e a fumaça que as chamas gerariam.

Madame Pomfrey havia dado a Draco uma poção que ele tomara depois de muito reclamar. Gina estava calada e encolhida sobre sua cama. O observava esperando mais promessas de vingança. Depois que Madame Pomfrey saiu ele ficou emburrado em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Já não se importava com a humilhação ou com mais nada que acontecesse ou tivesse acontecido a ele. É claro que se sentia mal, mas ele entendia o ódio da Weasley. Guardadas as suas devidas proporções, podia-se dizer que o que ele fizera meses atrás era o mesmo que ela acabara de fazer a ele, talvez ele apenas tenha agido de um modo mais racional. Ou talvez tenha sido o contrário, já que ela só queria uma revanche. Mas o que os diferenciava mesmo é que a vingança barata dela acabaria ali, mas ele havia se metido em um jogo de consequências que não eram nem de longe parecidas com brincadeiras.

Ele odiava aquela guerra. De todas as maneiras mais racionais e irracionais possíveis. E agora, o que ele tinha da guerra era medo do que podia acontecer a ele e a sua família, desespero, sentimento de estar encurralado numa armadilha, sem saída e sem poder voltar atrás e claro, ele também tinha um desenho estúpido no braço que só lhe servia pra lembrá-lo do ódio e da repulsa que sentia por tudo que acontecia ao redor dele no momento. Ele não se importava com a vingança infantil dela. Era uma atitude que ele também tomaria no lugar dela. Ele também sentiria o mesmo ódio que ela sentiu.

Ficou em silêncio. Podia ver que ela o encarava, do outro lado da ala hospitalar. Só então se deu conta da situação. E riu, não porque fosse engraçado, mas porque era só o que se tinha a fazer.

-Qual é a graça, Malfoy?

Ela perguntou entredentes. _Só pode estar rindo de mim,_ pensou, ainda carregada de ódio.

A pergunta chamou a atenção de Madame Pomfrey, que não quis interferir, no entanto. Ela meramente observava os dois.

-Harry sempre precisa de uma namorada para defender sua honra.

**2- Vingança**

Gina e Neville ainda não haviam descoberto um modo efetivo de provocar o caos naquele castelo. Eles queriam ver Hogwarts em chamas, mas não sabiam muito bem como começar o incêndio. Reuniam suas faíscas de rebeldia no vestiário de quadribol em encontros cada vez mais difíceis de se realizar. Ficavam lá por horas discutindo modos de demonstrar que havia uma resistência às injustiças e desumanidades cometidas pela direção e pelos Carrow. As detenções cruéis geravam ainda mais revolta nos corações amarguradamente presos àquele castelo de Gina e Neville. Era arriscado chegar até ali, mas era um dos poucos lugares seguros, já que a entrada da sala precisa era constantemente vigiada. Mas naquele dia o vestiário não estava vazio, eles notaram pela luz que vinha de dentro. Por mais que se sentissem tentados a entrar lá prontos para um duelo contra quem quer que fosse, eram dias de terror e medo, por isso, cautelosamente deram a volta parar ver pela janela quem estava lá.

Draco Malfoy, mal iluminado por sua varinha pousada em um banco. Tinha as mangas arregaçadas, demonstrando a marca negra viva contra sua pele e um olhar de desespero no rosto antes pálido, agora abatido. Ele andava devagar de um lado para o outro e lançava olhares inquietos às paredes.

Gina ficou surpresa por alguns segundos, mas logo trocou um malicioso olhar cúmplice com Neville. Sabiam agora como alastrar as chamas e provar que haviam pessoas comprometidas em resistir até o fim àquela ditadura das trevas. Neville pegou sua varinha e tomou a frente, mas Gina o deteve com a varinha em punho.

-Ele é meu.

Neville fez que tudo bem com a cabeça, sem entender o real motivo de Gina fazer tanta questão de sujar as mãos.

Mas era Draco Malfoy o culpado de Harry estar longe e correndo sérios riscos, do caos do castelo, de ela estar longe de sua família que estava toda envolvida em uma guerra perigosa, enquanto ela fingia que estava tudo bem na escola. E ela nunca tinha visto uma marca negra antes. Ver aquela tatuagem tão viva no branco da pele dele a impressionara. Ele era dela. Uma questão de vingança, pura e simplesmente.

**3- Reparação**

Gina sentiu um impulso de levantar da cama e esganá-lo, mas encontrou antes o olhar repressor de Madame Pomfrey. Nenhum tipo de violência aconteceria em sua enfermaria, atrapalhando a recuperação de um paciente. Gina fechou o dossel ao redor de sua cama e ficou ali pensando. Ele podia falar o que quisesse. Ela já havia se vingado mesmo, agora tinha que se preocupar com coisas maiores e mais sérias do que as piadas daquela barata sonserina insignificante.

Depois de algum tempo no silêncio da ala hospitalar ela riu também. Não porque achasse graça da piadinha, mas porque tudo que lhe restava depois de vê-lo sofrer era rir.

Ela conseguira uma detenção na ala hospitalar. Fora o que McGonagall arranjara por enquanto. Porque quando Malfoy acordasse e dissesse que era ela a responsável ela estaria ferrada. Os Carrow tomariam as dores e não haveria diretora da Grifinória que os detesse. Neville nem sequer fora considerado um possível atacante de Draco. Porque Gina insistira muito que ele fosse embora antes que ela chegasse com Draco no castelo. Ela já havia quebrado o toque de recolher e por isso a detenção. Mas ela mal podia esperar


End file.
